Remembering Sunday
by xX9SoftballChick9Xx
Summary: "They sound amazing. Where are they now?"   "Dead. Luke died that day. Percy and Annabeth died 7 years ago."   A new generation of Demi Gods is left to face the universe. But the new generation isn't the only new thing.
1. The first step is: acceptance

**A.N. So I've been getting a lot of responses for characters! Which are all great by the way, but I do need two satyrs, and some younger Demi- gods. You can submit more than one character (it makes my life easier). So, since I miraculously don't have much homework today, I decided to start writing my story. The next chapter will probably be uploaded later next week. And you won't see your character this chapter, I wanna give you guys a taste of my writing, and so that those who haven't submitted can come up with characters! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the astounding Percy Jackson series, but I do own Chance and Marina.

Chapter 1: The first step is: acceptance.

Chance P.O.V.

I always hated working on the weekends. People coming and going, stupid people asking stupid questions. Screaming children crying for attention and the latest toy, parents arguing with one another about the cost of a new computer. Then again, it could be worse. I could not have a job, and sink my foster parents into deeper debt, but I would bet that anything would beat working at Sears. On a weekend. Just before Christmas.

"Yo! Sterling!" I turned away from the shelf I was stocking to watch my boss charge at me. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I thought I told you to help on the floor!" Bright red face, angry eyes, and a furrowed eye brow, _all he's missing is the steam out of his ears, _Mr. Gran screeched in my face. "Well?"

"Uh… Sir. That was two hours ago. A woman complained that we were low on toilet paper, and I went into the back to get more and re-stock." My voice quivered as I feared for his reply.

"Fine." I was shocked. "I want you to finish that shelf and take a break." Mr. Gran's tone was still harsh, but he seemed less pissed. He turned around before I could thank him. I glanced at my watch: 3:15. _Four more hours, four more hours. _I kept chanting to myself as I stacked, staking and chant in perfect rhythm. For the next 5 minutes I attempted to look busy so that the old lady that kept walking past the aisle wouldn't try and talk to me. When I finished, I waited till she past one more time, and escaped into the break room, to clock my break. I removed my vest, and stepped out into the mall, that our store was conveniently placed in.

I watched people running in and out of stores clawing for last minute gifts. Parents coming in and out of the Disney Store with new movies for their kids; coming out of Build-A-Bear Workshop with their children's new best friends; and coming out of Children's Gap with their "little angel's" new winter coat.

It was all so amusing to me. I watched two girls my age enter the mall through the main doors on my right. They were laughing and talking about whatever their lives revolved around, and didn't even glance at the Salvation Army Santa. What they did notice, to my dismay, was me. And, of course, they made a bee line right. Towards. Me.

"Hey there." A New York accent very prominent in her voice brought me to the need to wish I wasn't where I was.

"Hi." Was my great reply.

"What's your name?" The other girl had no accent. And up close I could see similarities in their faces. Cousins.

"Why?"

"Ohh…. Playing hard to get." N.Y. answered. I didn't know their names, nor did I want to. "I like that." She gave me a sickly sweet smile, and took a seat on the bench next to me. "What are you doing out here all alone?" And there's the hand on the shoulder I was praying would never go there.

"Work break." I answered and looked away. I looked anywhere but at the girls, praying that a co- worker would come and save me. Heck, I wouldn't even mind some stranger coming to my rescue. And well, that's when I saw her.

I'm gonna pause here, and just say, that looking at this girl, right here, right now, I would never guess that she would be such a prominent part of my life. I would have never seen past her beauty. But boy was I in for a surprise. And now I continue.

The two girls tried to strike up a conversation with me, by asking questions, and coming up with answers themselves. Their voices mixed together with the buzzing of the mall, as I watched this girl. She was walking with a woman who must have been her grandmother. The girl, from what I could tell, had striking green eyes, from 5 yards away, I could see them clearly. Her hair was down and it cascaded down her shoulders in waves of auburn. Her eyes twinkled as the older woman talked. I couldn't get a clear view of her, but from what I did notice, she was shorter than Mystery Girl. The two studied the mall's diagram, devising a plan on what I assumed was a shopping escapade.

"What are you looking at?" No Accent asked while smacking my shoulder. The two glanced around furiously looking to see what had stolen my attention from them. "Her?" she pointed rudely at Mystery Girl, with a polished finger. "She is what you were looking at?"

"Yah, her? Come on, how is she prettier than us?" I to a quick glance at the girls on either side of me. I had to admit; both were very pretty, but in a way that they were trying to prove it to everyone. Including themselves.

I took another quick peek at Mystery Girl, and noticed that she was staring at our group; she noticed N.Y. had pointed at her. She mentioned something to the woman she was with, and they departed ways. The woman walked with her back to me, all I could see was her long brown hair. Mystery Girl, on the other hand, made her way towards me.

"Hey! There you are!" She smiled at me and, to mine and the cousins shock, kissed me on the cheek. "Your mom mentioned that you were working today, and I thought since I was coming to the mall today, I would stop by and say hi." She continued to smile. "Who are these two? New friends?" She turned to face the girls. "My name is Marina, I'm his best friend. Who are you two?" Her smile continued to sit on her face, while her eyes held a look that read, "Get the hell out of here". The two took the hint, and took off.

"Thank you _so _much." I stood up to shake her hand.

"It was no problem." Her face fell back into a normal stare. "That one girl pointed at me, and gave a look. Kinda pissed me off." She turned and left. She completely turned her back on me, and walked away. I took that moment to be a normal teenage boy. Not gonna lie. She strutted away in some dark blue skinny jeans tucked into some black boots, and a green v-neck that matched her eyes; which I noticed weren't green. They were this weird mix of blue and green.

"STERLING! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET BACK IN HERE!"

- _4 hours later _-

My shift finally ended. It was 7:15, and I was off the hook. I walked back into the staff lounge to get my stuff to do some last minute shopping.

"Hey, Marcie, I'm off so I'm gonna get out of here." Marcie was a woman that I had worked with the past few months. She was 24, with a 2 year old son. She treated anyone like her kin.

"Alright. Oh," she stopped me. "If you wanna wait like 20 minutes, I can take you home. I don't want you walking in this weather. It's below 30, and we're just luck that it hasn't started snowing. And knowing your luck, you'd be half way home when it started to." She gave me a motherly smile.

"No thanks. I need to do some last minute shopping for Mason, Grace, and Marissa. I was gonna catch a taxi home."

"Alright. Well, be safe and I'll see you tomorrow." I waved for her as I left the store.

Walking through the mall, I found myself walking towards the back with arms full of gifts for my adoptive family; and mind full of nothingness. I wondered where Mystery Gi- Marina, had gone to; I wondered what was going to happen to me.

It was late, around 10 o'clock, so I wasn't surprised to see that the mall was completely desolate on this end. But I was shocked to hear clacking noises. No, not like high heel clacking noises. Clacking like, hooves. I turned to face the peculiar sound, and I almost crapped my pants.

Not even 100 feet away from me, was a woman in a black leather jacket, with wrinkly skin, and deep purple bags under her eyes. Oh, and in her hand was a chained leash. On the other end of said chain leash, was what scared me the most. What I originally thought was a huge guy with a face deformation, wearing a wooly blanket, was really a bull, on human legs. Yah. I know.

I dropped my bags in pure fear.

"Now honey, I know you're scared. But you need to come with us." She gave me a sickening smile, as she showed me her yellow pointed teeth. Wait, pointed? The bull man gave out a snort, and clawed the mall floor, giving a screeching noise.

"Uhh….." Was my brilliant reply.

"You can do this the easy way, Honey." And then it happed. She morphed. She busted out of her body, I guess you could say, and all of a sudden she was a winged, taloned, thing. "Or the hard way!" She dropped the chain and dove right for my head, claws out reached.

I saw my life before my eyes. Or at least I thought I did.

A slashing noise was made, and a hiss bounced off the sides of hall. I opened my eyes.

Standing in front of me was Myst- Marina. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, I could catch a glimpse of a blue streak of color in her hair. Her arms were in front of her, she was wielding a sword. She stood in a battle stance.

"YOU!" The bat lady person screamed. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes wide in fear.

"Well Alecto." Marina laughed. "I just so happened to be in town. Thought I'd lend a hand." She then glanced at the bull. "I see you've brought the Minotaur. Funny. Why do you keep regenerating, when my family always seems to send you right back to Tartarus?" The bull let out another angry snort. And charged. Right before the bull could hit her, she jumped out of the way, and brought her sword through its stomach, and it bursted into golden dust.

"What the he-?"

"Look out!" She dove and knocked my on my back. I watched as the bat thing's talons brushed right past her ear. "Stay here. Don't get up. Don't move." I nodded. It was the only thing I could bring myself to do.

Facing the bat thing, Marina took her stance again. One foot forward, the other back. Weight even and sword out stretched. They both charged. Talons met sword, as the two attacked. Marina dodged as the bat attacked, and took a slice at its wing, causing it to hiss as a small laceration came from the lowest part of its leathery wing. The bat took a nice scratch to Marina's upper right arm. Both were furious.

The bat dove again, and Marina ducked out of the way, and kicked it into an unmanned, closed kiosk. The kiosk collapsed, and fell on the bat. There was no movement, no noise.

Marina took a deep breath, and turned to face me. She was covered in a light coat of sweat. What hair became loose, stuck to her face.

"Here" She offered me her hand, which I took and pulled me up. "Are you ok?"

"uh…. No! Of course I'm not ok. Are you kidding me? That thing was a bat, and, and, and there was a bull that you said your family has killed before. And that thing was a bat!" I was shaking and freaking out.

She smiled. "I'm just glad you are having a normal reaction." She was going to add more, but was stopped by the knife protruding from her side. "Oh." She let out a small gasp. She turned around, and came face to face with the bat thing. She pulled out her sword again. The bat thing turned to fly away, as soon as its back was turned, Marina threw the sword. It sailed through the bat like a knife through butter, and it too, turned to golden dust.

Then she fell.

"Marina!" I turned to see the woman. Her long brown hair sailed behind her as she made a mad dash to Marina, who was on her knees, at my feet. "Gods dang it, Marina." She grumbled. She reached for something in her bag. A small cube thing, and fed it to the half conscious girl. She glanced at me, and back at her granddaughter. "Well, let's go."

I found myself dazed, and in the back of a car. The woman, whose name I hadn't caught, was talking, trying to keep Marina awake. We made our way through the bustling streets of lower Manhattan.

"Well Marina, you are as compulsive as your mother. Since I want you to not fall asleep, you can tell him." I perked up at the mention of me. Marina's voice carried over her seat to me.

"Did you ever meet your father, or mother?"

"I was raised by my mom. Never met my dad. Why?"

"Have you been diagnosed with ADD, and Dyslexia?"

"Since I was 4. Why?"

"Do you believe in Greek Mythology?"

"Greek Mythology?" She turned around in her chair with difficulty, and faced me.

"Like the Greek gods: Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hades. The heroes: Hercules, Achilles. The monsters: The Minotaur, the furies."

"Uhh…. I do now?"

She smiled. "Good answer." She looked even paler then before. "You are the son of one of those gods. I am a daughter of one of those gods. My grandmother and I are taking you to the camp that trains people like us. Camp Half-Blood. "

"Wait, what?"

"You, Chance, are a Demi- god."

"We're here." The grandmother's voice filled the once silent car.

"When she stops. I want you to run up that hill screaming. Scream like you have never screamed before. Ask for Dan Ozuna."

"But nothing is following us, and who is Dan?"

"I know. Dan is the best healer that the Apollo cabin can offer. I'm kind of a big deal. And I'm wounded. Badly." The car came to a screeching halt, and I made a mad dash for the hill. My legs carried me as fast as they could over the hill, and what I saw took my breath away, but not enough to keep me from screaming.

"HELP! HELP! SOME ONE! PLEASE HELP!" Every person that I could see turned and looked. "I need Dan Ozuna! Marina is hurt!" I saw a blond guy jump up from wrapping up a young kid's leg, grab a bag, whistle and sprint my way. I turned to run back to the car.

Marina was in the front seat, and her grandmother was trying to get her to open her eyes. Dan was hot on my tail. I threw open Marina's door, picked her up, and carried her to a more accessible spot.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a winged beast. _It followed us! _As it got closer, I realized that it couldn't be that bat thing. It was bigger, and then it all went black.

Well that's the first chapter. I'm also going to make this the first thing for the actual story so that people keep reviewing. Hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW PLEASE!

-xX9Softballchick9Xx


	2. Waking up, in more than one way

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the characters, I am still open for more characters. So I hope you like the newest chapter of Remembering Sunday!**

Chapter 2: Waking up, in more than one way.

Chance's P.O.V. (It will be his point of view for the majority of the story. Unless I get a few people to ask for Marina's P.O.V.)

I couldn't really tell you what it was that woke me up, exactly. It could have been the shuffling of feet, it could have been the whispers that covered the white noise, and it could have been the sun that caused my eyes to no longer look at the back of my dark eye lids. But, it also could have been all three. Yah, I'm going to go with that.

"-e should be waking up any time soon." A male voice that recognized was one of those whispering voices.

"Good." I didn't recognize that voice. "The Aphrodite cabin is anxiously waiting for him to wake up." The speaker's voice was high and sweet. A girl.

"Well they can wait. He suffered a major head injury, and is probably trying to cope with what has happened in the past few days. Poor guy." I heard more shuffling. "Give him another day at most." I could hear quiet footsteps, until they faded out. Someone had left the room.

"Alright, Chance." More steps and the girl must have left. The voice I recognized remained. "Well, you should wake up soon, but it's all up to you."

"What's all up to me?" I barely recognized my own voice. My eyes fluttered open. It was Dan.

"Umm… That I guess." He let out a small chuckle. "How do you feel?" He approached my bed side and started to examine my head. He was mumbling to himself.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck. Why?" He stopped looking at my head and went to a cupboard. I took that moment to look around. The walls were a light brown, not like the sterile white walls in a normal hospital. There were a few other beds beside mine, all empty. There was a door to my left, and to my right were a counter and multiple doors for different cupboards. Dan was pouring a liquid into a glass, stuck a straw into it, and brought it to me.

"Drink this, it'll help." He set it in my hands. I didn't think that I had the strength to hold it up. I guess that's what the straw was for. I took a sip, and the warm liquid slid down my throat and into my stomach warming up every inch of my body. What shocked about the drink, though, was what it tasted like. I instantly thought of the last Thanksgiving I had with my mother. She made my favorite for desert. It was her homemade apple pie. It was warm. It crumbled and melted in my mouth all at the same time. The sweet apples and the coarse cinnamon. It was amazing.

"Now, how do you feel?" Dan's question brought me out of my daze, and I noticed that the drink was gone.

"I feel like I could take on the world." I answered, with a smile. He laughed.

"Good. Just make sure you drink that in moderation. Too much of it will burn you from the inside out." I almost threw the cup across the room. "Don't worry. We can drink it. It's called Nectar; it's the drink of the gods, along with Ambrosia; which is the food. We use both for healing purposes." He explained, and took the cup away from me. "What do you remember?"

"I remember being at the mall, after work. I was shopping when I was cornered by, by the Minotaur and this bat thing. Then I was saved by- Where's Marina? Is she ok?" Dan chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry. We cleaned up her deep, deep cut, and she got out of her." He smiled, almost in a nostalgic way, if that's possible. "She doesn't like it when we use our resources on her. She thinks that it should go to those who really need it. She lost a lot of blood, but she refused to take anything. She's been like that for as long as I can remember."

"Oh." It got quiet.

"Well you seem to be ok. Let me get someone to give you a tour of camp. I would do it, but I need to go check out some campers that got sick. And then I'm going to go find Marina and give her a piece of my mind about her priorities." He went out the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

He walked back in with a girl a few years younger than me. She had long dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. She was deffinatly shorter than my 6' 1", and had a small scar on her left cheek, partially hidden by her freckles.

"Chance, this is Susanna, she's a daughter of Demeter, and she'll show you around." (Property of the amazing, Daughter of King Orrin) I had to admit, she was pretty, actually, she was very pretty, but for some reason, all I could think about was Marina. She helped me out of the bed, and to my feet. She gave me a smile, and we headed out the door.

Stepping out of the infirmary, I got my first real look at the grounds, and it was amazing. I saw kids, different ages, genders, and sizes together. I saw a group of kids playing volleyball, some kids were just walking and talking, some kids were heading towards what I thought was the beach. I could see a field of some sort in the distance, and I could see the glistening water of the Long Island Sound. It was captivating.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I looked at her, and noticed she was watching my reaction to everything. "I was the same way when I came here 5 years ago. There's nothing like this place anywhere else. At least that's what I'm told." I glanced back at the grounds and saw multiple cabins taking up a lot of space in the valley. "Come on. I'll give you the grand tour." She took my arm, and led me through the camp.

We passed by a few cabins that seemed to be in a large "U" shape.

"These were the original 12 cabins. About 25 years ago, a pact was made so that every god received a cabin for their children. But these were the originals. Once you are claimed, you will stay in one of these cabins, or one of the multiple others. Until then, you'll stay in cabin 11. Hermes. He's the god of travelers, so it fits. But you probably won't be there long." She kept walking us through the main part of camp. She pointed out the strawberry fields, "My siblings and I spend a lot of time here. We use strawberries as our main export to earn the camp money." She showed me the forest, "It's full of monsters. Never go in there alone, until you have had training, and never go in without a weapon, no matter what." She showed me the forgery telling me that I should try and get a weapon soon, and then she took me to the beach.

That's when I saw her.

"Ah, why am I not surprised?" She was staring at the girl on the shore. "I'll leave you here. Marina can catch you up on the history of the camp. She knows it the best, even more than the Athena kids. Oh, and she might want to introduce you to the thing that knocked you unconscious." She turned and walked away, I yelled a 'thank you' to her, and she waved in response.

I walked slowly towards the figure, and noticed she wasn't alone.

"Oh please, Ace. That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard."I didn't know who she was talking to, considering the only other thing I saw was a horse. That had wings. WTF.

I kept walking, the horse things ears moved towards me, and it let out a soft snort. She turned around.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, glad to see you're awake." Marina gave me a soft smile, and turned all the way to me. I saw that she was wearing a bikini top, and some jean shorts. Her abdomen was wrapped in some bandages, probably to keep the wound clean. "This is Ace. He's the one that knocked you out." The horse snorted at her. She laughed. "He's a little protective of me. He's been my Pegasus since I was born." She petted the pegasus' sleek black fur. It nudged her cheek lovingly. "He saw you carrying me, and he thought you were the one that hurt me." She talked too softly; it was hard to hear her.

"Oh, well, it's ok, I guess." I didn't know what to say. I was so confused. She looked at the horse and gave it a look. And for a second, I thought I saw the horse roll its eyes, and give a small snort and whinny.

"He apologizes, and says that he is very sorry for knocking you out for 2 days."

"It's ok?" Both Pegasus and girl laughed.

"You probably want an explanation."

"That would be nice."

"For everything." I waited. She shooed the Pegasus away, it flicked her with its tail and took to the sky. We watched it fly away towards the camp's stables. "Come on. I'll take you to a more quiet area." She threw on an orange shirt that I noticed everyone else wearing. We walked along the beach until we couldn't see any part of the camp. Not a camper in sight. We sat on the soft sand, and let the cool water lap at our feet.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start. But I think I'll give you the basics of the way beginning, and be more specific of the last 30 years or so." She took a deep breath. "The gods have been having kids with mortals, forever. There are even some famous people that are Demi- gods. Some of which you have heard of, others you haven't." She looked a bit sad at that last part. "We created a camp to train those heroes to protect themselves against the monsters that seek to kill us. You haven't met Chiron yet. He's up on Olympus for a meeting, but he has been training heroes, since, well, since forever."

"Wait, the guy who trained Hercules?"

"Yah, but I'm not a huge fan of him. Long story. Any ways, he has trained us for centuries. Around the time of World War II, the big three, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, made a pact to not have any more children. Zeus and Poseidon both fell off the wagon. Zeus sired Thalia Grace, who is now the Lieutenant to Artemis, and Poseidon sired Percy Jackson. Well a few years ago, we were faced with another war against the Titans. When we won, the leader, Percy Jackson," She choked out his name. "Made the god's swear to acknowledge every god and their children. That's why we have so many cabins. The son of Poseidon changed everything. So the camp is a bit different. And monuments have been made for those who were involved in the war. I assume Susanna didn't show you those, did she?" I shook my head. "Alright, I'll show you those in a bit." She looked back at the ocean. "Wait a sec. How old are you?"

"Uh…. 18. Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"A god broke the oath… They are suppose to claim their children by the time they are 10. We're going to have to make a trip to Olympus after you're claimed." She rolled her eyes, and she developed a face that looked like she was analyzing everything.

"Um, I don't really know anything about you. Wanna clue me in?"

"Ok." She snapped out of her trance. "My name is Marina. I'm 17, and I am a daughter of Poseidon. I have been coming here since, well since birth. I became a year- long camper when my adoptive parents were killed, when I was 10." She looked so sad. "They were my everything." She got quiet again, and she got this look in her eye, she looked so distant.

"Well, my name is Chance Sterling. I'm 18. My mom died two years ago, and I have been living with my- oh my god. My foster parents! They are probably worried sick! I need to-"I started to get up when she put a hand on my arm, and pulled me back down.

"Don't worry, I had Dan get hold of Chiron, who pulled a few strings, and got it all covered. Trust me." I relaxed a little and sank back down onto the warm sand. The sun danced on the water, and reflected in her blue green eyes. She was beautiful. She caught me staring and blushed a little."Come on, I'll show you that monument."

We walked for maybe 5 minutes past the amphitheatre and the strawberry fields, up the side of one of the hills. I was amazed. The light shone through the marbled structure, and bounced off the statues. The one statue though, that truly captured my attention, was the one on the middle. It was of a boy, no older than myself. He had one foot on a rock, and the other behind it. He was wielding a sword in one out reached arm, with the other on his side with a shield. He looked up at the point of the sword, towards the sky. On his left was a girl, she wore a hat, and was looking at the boy with a look of determination. Her curly hair was up in a pony tail, her left hand held a knife, and her right arm bore a shield. On the boy's other side, was another boy. He held a sword in both hands in a fighting stance, but was looking into the sky. He had a long scar on his right cheek. The piece its self was amazing.

"Ah. I see you've found the statue of The Protectors." She wasn't surprised. She took a deep breath and stared at the statue with sad eyes. "Those are the three people who gave everything, for Olympus. In the middle is Percy Jackson," she had mentioned him before, I noticed. "He was the child of the prophecy; it was his decision that took down the Titan King, Kronos. On his left is Annabeth Chase." Her voice cracked a bit. "She was the daughter of Athena. It was her knife and guidance that aided Percy in his decision. Those two were the best of friends. Every quest that their life threw at them, they were there for each other. They were inseparable. On his right, is Luke Castellan. There will be a lot of mixed feelings toward him. Some will call him a hero, his siblings will, including myself. Others will call him a coward and a traitor, Ares cabin, except a few. He hosted the Titan King in his body. It was him that took Annabeth's knife after asking Percy for it, and stabbed himself and killed Kronos." A small tear fell from her eye; she wiped it away hoping that I didn't notice it.

"They sound amazing. Where are they now?"

"Dead. Luke died that day. Percy and Annabeth died 7 years ago."

(A.N. I really wanted to stop it there, but I really want to establish everything for Chance.)

I was quiet. I didn't know what to say. So I left her to her thoughts and walked around. I saw several kids wielding bows and arrows. I saw a guy with some grape vines. The name plate said: Castor, Son of Dionysus, 2008, Battle of The Labyrinth. I saw a guy wielding a hammer and a sword. The name plate read "Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, 2009, Second Titan War." Another statue I saw, which was right next to, and very close might I add, was a of a girl. A very pretty girl, holding a spear and shield, her plate said, "Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite, 2009, Second Titan War". There were more statues with more names: Ethan Nakamura, Lee Fletcher and so many others. It was astounding.

"They were all heroes, no matter what you hear. If you have a question, you would want to talk to the Athena cabin, Chiron, myself and a few select others. A lot of the campers are biased, and don't have all of the facts." Marina walked up to me.

It was dark by the time we left the monument. A conch sound rang through the valley, it was dinner time. "You'll sit with cabin 11, Hermes." She nodded towards a table with about 12 campers. I walked towards the table and she headed towards her own table and sat by herself.

It was after dinner, and we headed towards the camp fire.

"Marina! Marina! Where are you?" I small girl came running through the crowd with tears in her eyes. She couldn't be older than three. I got to one knee so that I was her height and stopped her.

"Hi sweetie. Do you need help?"

"Yes. I need to find Marina." She sounded so lost. I recognized her as one of the little girls I at dinner with. Her name was Alice. (XMistressChaosX, thank you!)

"Ok." I picked her up and put her on one hip. "I was looking for her too. Let's go find her together, ok?" She nodded and started looking around.

"Alice!" I turned around and saw Marina sprinting towards us. "There you are." She took Alice out of my arms and held her tight. It was weird. Marina looked at me. "I practically raised Alice. Well, at least when she is here. She's so young. And Chiron typically has me take care of the younger campers. She loves her brothers and sisters but, they can get busy. So I take care of her a lot while she's here." I nodded and followed them towards the fire.

I can honestly say that the camp fire was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. It adapted to all of our moods. It got taller and brighter when we got more excited, and darker and smaller when stories were told of quests, wars, and loved ones. And that's when it happened.

Marina brought me up to the front to introduce me. "Every one, this is Chance Sterling. He is undetermined, and 18. You all know what that means. Once Chiron gets back, I'm making a trip to Olympus. So give the guy a break, Ares cabin, I'm talking to you guys." The cabin groaned and one kid even yelled out 'Party pooper!'.She continued to talk but stopped mid sentence when she saw something above my head.

"I should have known. Your blue eyes and black hair." She looked back at the crowed. "Hail Chance Sterling, Son of Zeus." I stared at the lightning bolt above my head.

**A.N. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be incorporating more O.C.'s later on. But not everyone will make it, sorry guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and get the next one up soon!**

**-xX9Softballchick9Xx**


	3. My life, should not be this complicated

**Alrighty, well here is the next chapter! I know I left the last one as kind of a cliff hanger, sorry! But this chapter will introduce some more characters, some of my own, and others by submitters. I will also have some original characters mentioned and showing up. And based on the last chapter, you probably know who. Anyways, enjoy!**

**And I want to mention for people to keep the family members and friends of those who lost loved ones in the attack on 9/11, in their thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I own only a few characters!**

Chapter 3: My life, should not be this complicated.

Chance's P.O.V.

I stood stock still, as the campers were quiet. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I leaned over to Marina, "Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head.

"We haven't had a child of Zeus at camp in years. Heck the last one to be born was around 43 years ago."

"I'm not that old, am I?" Everyone looked to their left as a girl's voice broke the silence.

"Thalia!" Marina screeched and sprinted off the stage. That was the first time I had ever really seen her act so un professional. I was surprised with how much force Marina had when she went to hug Thalia, that they didn't fall over. I saw behind the two girls, a group of about 20 other girls. They were all wearing silver camouflage, some even had hawks on their shoulder, and there were a few wolves standing around.

People, mainly girls, got up to welcome the new comers.

"So this is my new little brother." Thalia got up on the stage, and I got a good look at her. She didn't look any older than 16. We looked eerily similar. She had the same deep black hair, and electric blue eyes that I had. The only real difference was the height. She came up, and, well, she hugged me. "I'm just glad to see that the Zeus cabin won't be empty." She smiled and glanced back at Marina, "well now you aren't the only 'Child of the big three anymore, huh Mari?" Marina glared at the nick name.

"Hardy har har, Pine Cone Face." Thalia glared.

"You are waaay to much like Seaweed Brain for your own good." Marina rolled her eyes. I was lost, while the other campers made their way back to their respective cabins.

"Talia!" Little Alice made her way through the other campers to where we stood by the now, fading fire. The girl jumped up into my sister's arms. Thalia smiled.

"Hi Alice. How are you? My goodness, you've gotten big in the past few months!" Alice smiled with pride at Thalia's recognition. "Thalia turned to the other girls who were standing around, "Girls, go to Artemis' cabin. The wolves and birds can stay there with you. Tonight I'm camping out with my little bro. Pheobe, you're in charge for the night." The girls turned and left. She held Alice as we all talked. After an hour or so of talking, little Alice fell asleep in Thalia's arms.

"She's asleep. Why don't I take her Thals." Marina whispered. "You and Chance can head off to Cabin 1, and I'll put her to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." She took Alice out of her arms before she could protest, and Marina walked away with so much grace, I doubt that Alice would even stir.

"You like her, huh?" Thalia asked. I looked at her and blushed. "I figured. Marina is an amazing girl." She smiled in the direction of her friend. "I've known her since she was very little. She is really special. She doesn't like to show off. She just kinda does what she needs to, and does it her own way." Thalia kept looking in the direction that Marina had walked in. "Come on, let's go to bed." She got up, and led me to Cabin 1, in the base of the "u". She opened the door, and turned on the light. There were different beds, only 4, but they were all a bit different.

"The Architect of Olympus was lent to the camp, to rebuild some cabins, either to make room, renovate or to even create. I put in a special order to get this place re done." She walked to one side, the side right across from the door. "There used to be a HUGE, and I mean huge, statue of our good old dad here. Along with a fire place. They were the first to go." She smiled. "Of course, her first priority was a certain son of Poseidon's cabin, but I came second, for being her best friend."

"What?"

"Hahahahaha." She started to laugh. "I knew I would confuse you with that." She sat down on a bed that I now noticed, had a few pictures by them. "Marina told you about the war, and who Percy Jackson and all those people were. Well, during the war, and before, Annabeth and Percy were best friends. But before they met, Annabeth had three really close friends, Grover Underwood, a satyr who is out in the world right now, Luke Castellan, the hero, and me." I took a seat. "Did you see that really big tree at the top of Half Blood Hill?" I didn't respond. "The one with the dragon and the big golden blanket?" I nodded. "Well that was me. Long story, I'll tell it to ya later. Anyway, I met Percy Jackson 6 years later. He was my cousin, and eventually, a really good friend. At the end of the war, Percy created a pact for the Gods, and Annabeth was asked to be the Architect of Olympus. She designed half of Olympus, and a good amount of camp. She was an amazing architect. And I miss her like crazy." Thalia glanced at the pictures behind her. Some of them showed her, a boy with sandy blond hair, and a girl with blonde hair. They looked so familiar.

"Thalia?" She looked at me. "Who are those people?" She looked back at the pictures.

"The blonde boy is- was Luke Castellan. The girl was Annabeth Chase." She gave a sad smile and sighed. She had more pictures. She took them down and brought them over to me in a small stack. The first picture was of her, Annabeth and some black haired boy in the arena that I was shown today. "This is Annabeth, Percy Jackson and me." She smiled as if remembering the day. She continued to show me more pictures of them as kids, before she was a hunter, before the war. They were all amazing.

Thalia gave a final yawn. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning. "Well I'm going to bed. Breakfast is at 7. And I don't know about you, but I'm tired." She went back to her bed with the pictures, rolled over on her side and was instantly asleep.

It took me a few minutes to get comfortable, but with my mind cleared, I found sleep easy.

I woke to the sound of knocking at my door.

"Chance, Chance!" I rolled over to find Marina staring down at me. "You missed breakfast. Come on, it's time for sword training. And here," she tossed me a power bar. "Eat up, you'll need it. You're training with me today." She walked out the door.

I had no idea what I was going to wear, until I saw a pile of clothes on a spare bed. It was an orange tee shirt that read 'Camp Half Blood', and a pair of blue jeans. And there was a note.

_Chance, _

_I figured you didn't have any clothes. I talked to some connections in the Hermes and Aphrodite cabin, and got some clothes for you. Hope they fit._

_Marina_

I smiled and pulled the clothes on. A perfect fit. I threw on the sneakers I came in, and headed out the door with the power bar in my mouth.

"Alright boys and girls. Welcome to your first sword fighting lesson." I walked up to a group of kids varying in age from 13 to well, 18. Marina was in the front of the group talking with Dan and Thalia behind her talking. "I know that some of you don't have your own weapon yet, but after this, you can come with me or go with a sibling to get you weapon from the forge." She looked around, spotted me and made eye contact for just enough time. "I want you guys to group up in pairs. Try and pick someone close to your age, and preferably your own gender." I seemed to be the only one without a partner. No one wanted to pair up with a big 3 kid on their first day, I guess.

"Hey." It was Marina. "I figured you would be by yourself. It's ok. Once a child of the big three is claimed, only experienced campers want to train with them. Especially a new one, cause they never know how to use their powers, which is why Thalia is here."

"So, I'm not sword fighting today?"

"No, you are. But with me. And I promise to not use my powers on you." She gave me a wicked smile. Her eyes analyzing my face. She handed me a sword. It felt wring in my hand, but I grabbed it any way.

"Alright every one. I am going to demonstrate a few moved with Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis and Daniel Ozuna, Son of Apollo, and Head Healer here at camp. We're going to show you the basic jabs, defenses and even the disarming move. It's hard to master which is why we teach it so young, so you can master it and use it when the chance arises."

And then it began. I can't even explain what was going on. All three people were so well trained with their weapons. Thalia held a spear and a shield with a face on it that made me cringe every time I caught a glimpse of it. Dan had a sword and shield, nothing significant about either, other than the fact that he knew how to use it. And then Marina had two knifes. It was weird that unlike her counter parts that she didn't have a shield, but it was also weird that the knifes didn't match. One was solid bronze and looked a little older. Nothing significant, but it just didn't look as new as the other one. But man, did she know how to use them.

At one point, Dan brought down his sword, and Marina caught it in the hilt of her older knife, she kicked him in the stomach, and he went down. Thalia tried to jab Marina, but she deflected it just in time, only to hesitate for just a second at the sight of her opponent's shield. Thalia took that second to try another jab. She caught Marina's shoulder. Thalia smiled and kept attacking. Marina tried even harder against my half sister. The battle went on for what seemed like hours, until Marina got close enough to knock the spear out of Thalia's hand and kick it too far away to be reached.

Thalia went into defense mode blocking every strike Marina threw at her, until she made the fatal mistake of bringing the shield too far away from her body. Marina stepped in and had her knife at Thalia's throat. She smiled.

"I win again." The whole stadium erupted into applause and yells. Looked like the fight brought in a crowd. Both girls smiled and laughed. Marina pulled Thalia up from the ground.

"Hey, Marina!" A girl of about 13, maybe, ran in and through the crowd. Everyone had either left to go back to whatever they were originally doing, or started sparing. "Chiron is asking for you, he's on Iris message asking for you."

"Thank you Amy." The girl ran off.

"Well sorry about that. I gotta go and see what Chiron wants. It probably refers to us going up to Olympus. Why don't you go ask Thalia to help with the whole powers thing." She winked and ran off.

I watched her run. She ran with grace and power. She is reaaaaaaaaaaaaly hot.

"Watch the eyes, Lover boy."

"Uh, hey Sis."

"Why don't we go talk. And I'm not talking about the whole this is my past kinda, thing. Hades, I'm not even talking about this is how you electrocute someone without killing em. I wanna talk about you."

We were up the hill that I remembered running up when I first got here. I could see the road that lead for miles with nothing in sight. I followed Thalia as she sat down against a tree. She sighed in content as she leaned her head back in the shade. I relaxed against the tree. It provided so much comfort. I felt like I was supposed to be there, I felt safe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glimmer in the light, it was golden. This was Thalia's tree.

"Yup, this thing was me." She didn't open her eyes. "Normally a dragon guards the tree, but I think that Argus took him somewhere for something. I don't bother to know any more. That's Marina's job." She let out a small laugh under her breath. She finally opened her eyes to meet mine. "Tell me about yourself. What's your story?"

I took a deep breath and started.

"For as long as I can remember, I had always seen weird things. I always saw a dog that was too big and scary. I always saw guys with one less eye. I always saw women with weird legs. My mom always said it was the trick of the light, or just my imagination. She was lying." I took another deep breath and stared at the road down the hill. "I noticed that she would get a look in her eye every time I would point it out. We started to move more when I got older. I kept moving schools. I didn't even bother to join clubs or teams because of it. I never asked my mom why. I didn't want to bother her with it." I could feel the tears come to my eyes. "She worked 3 jobs every year. So I never wanted to bother her with my problems. That was 3 years ago. 2 years ago, though we had an accident."

"What happened?"

"I wasn't really sure what it was, cause I was never told I was right, and that I wasn't crazy. And it doesn't help that the police and the firemen thought I was crazy. But I will stand by the fact that I could have sworn a giant dog attacked my house. And that when it came crushing through the wall, it hit the water heater." I stopped. "My mom was doing laundry. The dryer is, right. Next. To. The. Water. Heater."

"oh… Chance-"

"No one believed me. So I was put into the custody of Mason and Grace Church. That's where I've been the past few years." Thalia was silent. The tears were building up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall over.

"I'm so sorry. My mom, wasn't really that great for me. I ran away when I was 10. I died when I was 12, and became a hunter after being a tree for 5 years. My mom died in a car crash." She seemed like she wasn't to sad, it was weird. "I've come to terms with it. My mom never loved me that much, and I have learned to love my life." We sat in silence.

"Hey, ummm…. I've been wanting to know what Marina's deal was." She took a deep sigh, and looked down towards the camp.

"She, well I don't really know how to explain it."

"Well, is she always so, so formal and business like? And is she in charge of the camp?"

"No. Actually Marina is one of the most fun loving people I know. She just, grew up too fast. She's dealt with a lot of shit. I know a lot of us do, but she just deals with it different ways." She paused. "She gets that from her mom. She fills her life with different things so that she doesn't notice how lonely she is. And Chiron, the camp activities director and Mr. D, the camp director, are both on Olympus for an emergency meeting."

"Because of me?" She nodded.

"They had to leave in a hurry. Marina has been here the longest and is one of the oldest campers, so naturally they left her in charge. They should be back any day soon now."

-After dinner-

It was a simple dinner, we had barbeque. I sat alone, Thalia needed to be with her hunters. I watched the campers interact with each other, each table acted so differently from the rest. It was interesting to watch.

"CHANCE STERLING!" A voice rang through the dining pavilion. Every stood up as a heavy set man walked through the crowd. "You are needed on Olympus. Pack your bags immeadiatly." The man with the read face and the leopard print shirt walked past me, to a long table.

"And welcome." I looked again to the entrance. There, stood a man with a horses body. He patted my shoulder and walked to the same table.

I felt another hand on my shoulder. It was Marina.

"Come on, we gotta go." She turned and left. I stood stunned as everyone continued eating. Thalia walked up to me.

"Go on. Go pack. Maybe you'll learn something about your little crush." She winked, and pushed me toward our cabin.

**A.N. Sorry that it's a day late. My AP Environmental Science teacher is psycho and I needed to finish homework and a project! **

**REVIEW!**Tha


	4. What lies above

A.N. Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! They are great, and I'm glad you like my characters! I don't mean to sound whiney, but I noticed that I'm getting a LOT of hits and views, soooo review please? I'll get more eager to write when I know that people love my story. Anywhose, thanks for reading, and criticism is still accepted!

By the way, I am aware that I should be sent to the deepest parts of Tartarus for updating so late. I apologize, and I also blame my psycho APES teacher. Yupps

Disclaimer: If I told you I was Rick Riordan, I would be lying.

Chance P.O.V.

A glaring light shown through the window creating a red light from my eyes lids. I jumped as a hand grabbed my shoulder and started to shake. I rolled over to see an already awake and ready Thalia.

"Come on, time for you to go."

I walked up to Half-Blood Hill with a bag slung over my shoulder. Some kids from the Hermes cabin had managed to steal me stuff from the store. Of course, by Thalia's "request". The morning sun left a clean and fresh look to the still camp. Few campers were up. I reached the top of the hill to see that Marina had already beaten me up there. _Not surprised. _Her back was to me as she faced a weird, thing, I guess you could say. I could hear the faint voice from Marina, but the thing in front of her seemed to only nod, and shake his head. His millions of eyes never left her face. It was a trip. One eye, almost on his left temple caught me in the background, and nodded in my direction.

The light caught Marina's hair as she turned and faced me. It bounced off her flowing auburn hair, as I caught the blue streak underneath, and the blond tints in her bangs. The light reflected off her eyes. The green shined, and the blue? At least I thought it was blue. Just found a profound appearance in her features as it outlined her eyes. The sun kissed tan that she has just stood out from the brilliant reflection. Her hair was down, and it fell over her shoulders and onto her back. She took my breath away.

"Hey." She gave me a soft smile. "Sleep well?" I could only nod. "Well this," she turned and faced the many eyed guy behind her and pointed. "Is the famous Argus. He'll take us into the city," she turned back to face me. "Where he'll drop us off at the Empire State Building. And we'll take it from there." She smiled still. I could see the purple and bags under her eyes.

Her excitement couldn't hide her exhaustion.

"Yah. Ok." She grabbed her bag, threw it over her shoulder, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the hill to the waiting van.

'Delphi's Strawberry Service' was across the side of the van.

"It's a cover up." Marina caught me staring at the side of the van. "We use the van regularly to make trips into the city. So they decided that we would put those signs on the side. It fits. We really do sell strawberries. It's how we make money for the camp."

The inside of the car was nothing special. In fact, it was just like a normal van. There were a few rows of seats so that multiple people could ride at once. But with just the three of us plus two bags, the van seemed larger than it probably really was.

I kept throwing glances over at Marina. She was absently toying with a strand of her hair. It was a streak of blue, as blue as the Mediterranean Sea. Her eyes glazed over as she stared out the window at the cars passing by, and the scenery behind as it transformed from a green to a hard and cemented city.

The car slowly came to a stop as we got caught in the traffic in the city.

"We should be there soon. When we get there, well I'll walk you through what is going to go on with everything. Just keep this in mind, whatever you see or hear, a lot of it is biased. Just keep an open mind. Ok? Promise me that." Her eyes were so serious as she looked me in the eye. I could see the truth behind what she was saying.

"Yah, I promise."

"Ok." She turned back to the window. I could see her thinking through the reflection in the window.

We pulled up alongside the Empire State Building. The bustling crowed didn't even notice that we pulled up as they continued on their way.

"They don't even understand what they are next to. Hades, they don't even understand what is around them every day." Marina shook her head as she climbed out of the van behind me. She threw her bag over her shoulder, "Thanks, Argus." The many-eyed man waved and took off.

I followed as we headed into the skyscraper, and to what would eventually lead to my fate.

Inside the lobby was empty, there was no one around other then the man behind the desk. His feet were propped up on the counter, and he leaned back in his chair as he glanced through the week's _New York Times_.

"Eh hem." The man didn't even flinch. "EH HEM."

"No school tours today girlie." Oh god. This guy had no idea what he was getting into.

"So _YOU _are the new guy. Hmm. Well, then let me ask you this," Marina leaned in really close. They were practically nose to nose. She was furious. "Do you value you your life? Because I know some people in really high places." She pointed towards the ceiling. But I didn't think that's what she was talking about. "And if we are late, all I have to do is tell them that the new guy at the desk wasn't aware that there was an important meeting circulating a certain demi god, and that I am the daughter of a certain ocean god. Who, might I add, is here at least twice a month." The poor guy was shaking in his boots.

"oh, oh. You're Marina? I- I am so sorry miss. Here, here's the key." His hand shook as he transferred the key from his desk to her hand.

"Thank you." She gave a sweet smile. "Have a nice day." She strutted to the elevator, and I followed closely behind. The elevator was just like any other. Small, cramped, horrible music. The works. She inserted the key into a special slot and turned it. The elevator started to move. (A.N. truth is I completely forgot how they activated the elevator. I know that the desk guy is involved though.)

"Ok. So when we get there. Your mind will be blown. I promise. But when we go to the actual meeting, remember: don't speak unless spoken to. Neal at your father's feet, then back up when he says you can rise. Let me talk. And be respectful. Most of the gods are really relaxed and cool. But if you are too disrespectful, well let's just say, you won't be going home." I was quiet from her seriousness. _What the hell am I getting myself into? _I flattened myself against the back of the elevator wall, as we started to slow down, reaching our destination.

The doors opened slowly, and all the air I had in my lungs, was suddenly gone.

The gleaming brightness of the city shown from the illuminating sun. The paved roads lead up from the elevator and branched out as soon as the city started. I could see people walking through the streets, in and out of building of various sizes. I could hear sweet music drifting through the area and up to my ears.

"Hey, Sexy!" A tall figure all of a sudden blocked out the sunlight. He had bright blond hair, and his eye were blocked by Raybans, and an earbud hung from one ear.

"For the love of the Gods, Apollo. No." Marina shook her head, and laughed.

"Come on. Why not?" The man in front of me moved his sunglasses, and revealing his emerald green eyes.

"Well, A. you are a god. B. you have multiple girls and kids, whom might I add I spend a shit load of time with and C. no thank you." She was laughing the whole time. I didn't understand how this once professional girl is all of a sudden so care free. WTF?

"Fine. But one of these days, you Marina, will go out with me. Just once." Apollo swore with a smile and disappeared. She continued to laugh, before she started to walk down the marble pathway.

Everything around me was shining and moving with life. There were so many people. Satyrs, nymphs and people. It was such a beautiful city. I watched as really hot girls walked by on those weird toga dressing, and some guys in the same thing… which was kinda weird.

"This is all of Olympus." Marina was watching me as we walked through the paved city. I was following her through the center to some apartment looking buildings. "They have these complexes for some Gods, Godlings, and the Demi Gods that visit often. We are in fact, almost at my apartment." We walked up to a building that must have been at least 8 floors.

I followed her up the steps, why there was no elevator, I shall never know.

We reached the 8 floor, turned right and stopped at the 3 door on the right hand side.

"Well, home sweet home."

She opened the cold blue door, to what looked to me, like a hotel room designed for a teenager.

The living room was wide and opened and lead right into the stocked kitchen. She had a basic couch, love seat and reclined all around a coffee table, which faced a T.V. (No not a huge flat screen, just a nice sized T.V.). The furniture was a simple black cloth, and the coffee table looked like maple, maybe. She chauffeured me farther into the room.

The living room lead to a hall.

"The bed rooms are down there. Yours is on the left, mines right across the way." She walked down the hallway to put her stuff away. I assume. I went to my room. It was a plain room, just a bed, dresser and closet. I put my bags down and sat on the bed.

_Oh my god- gods. I'm in Olympus. I am about to see the Gods who created/ ran everything. Oh my gods. I'm going to meet my father. _

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Chance?" Marina's face peaked in through a crack in the door, and slowly let herself in as she recognized that she could come in. "Hungry? I know a place that serves Demi-Gods. They have great food. It's all Greek, but it's really good." She smiled, and I noticed she had changed from her camp gear, into different clothes. Her long legs we covered by a pair of jean shorts, and she was sporting a grey wife beater with a hood, and gray converse.

"Uh. Sure. I guess." She took my hand and lead me out of the apartment, out of the building and into the plaza of the city.

She held onto my hand, probably so that I wouldn't get lost in what small crowd there was, and probably so that I wouldn't get myself lost from curiosity. She lead up to a small house looking thing. No one was around, except for a very pretty blonde behind a counter. She looked up, and her deep brown eyes light up like fireworks. She ran around the counter, right towards us and took Marina up in a huge hug.  
>"Marina! How are you? I heard about your incident with the Minotaur and the Fury!" The girl held Marina out at an arms length and looked her over. "My Gods. Have you been eating? You're getting way to skinny. Thank Gods you are here!" Marina blushed at the girls words and laughed.<p>

"Yes, Charmion. I am eating. But you know what tomorrow is, so the past few weeks haven't been the easiest."

"Oh My Gods. That's tomorrow? I'll make sure to bring you over some desert tomorrow night." They kinda looked at each other almost like they were sharing a secret. "Oh, and who is this hot thing?" Charmion turned to me.

"This, is Chance Sterling. A recently claimed 18 year-old son of Zeus."

"Ohh…. He's in trouble!"

"Exactly."

The supper continued like that. Marina and Charmion, which just so happens to be Greek for delight (A.N. At least that's what Google told me, talked about their lives and what had been going on the past few months that they hadn't seen each other. The food, as Marina had promised, was amazing. I couldn't even tell you what I was eating. Charmion just placed plates in front of me, and I just ate it. The night kinda fell into that. Yah, you heard me. NIGHT. We spent like all day there. Don't get me wrong, the food was great, and it was interesting to hear stories, especially about Marina when she accidentally soaked Apollo and Hermes from heat to toe in water from the fountain in the plaza when she was 4. I even enjoyed watched the people pass by the front of the restaurant. No one really came in, other than to say hello. Then again, not many Demi Gods were around today, so no one came in for food.

The night dwindled down, and long after Apollo switched with Artemis, Marina and I found our way back to her place to get some sleep for an interesting day.

"So, um, the only shower is in my room. So if you wanna just take a quick shower in there, go for it."

"Uh, yah, I'd love that." I was turning to go to my room to grab my shower stuff when she said something to me again.

"Oh, and what were you planning in wearing tomorrow? It's not like super dressy, just jeans and a nicer shirt will do."

"Uh, my jeans, and my camp shirt I guess. That's all I really have."

"No, that won't do." She started mumbling to herself. All I could catch was 'same size. Might have. Look.'

"Ok, well I'm going to go take a shower." She waved me off and I headed to the shower. After grabbing my stuff, I headed to her room. I opened the door, and her room, fit her.

It wasn't much different then mine, except that it was obvious that she spent a good amount of time here. I could see some pictures on her dressed and night stand. One picture, that caught my eye, though, was of a little girl being held in the arms of a man with dark, possibly black hair. His eyes were closed from him laughing. And there was a woman next to him with straight blond hair holding onto both of them laughing as well. The little girl in the middle looked at the camera with big green blue eyes. _Oh my gods, this is Marina and her adoptive parents. _

A.N. So I am working on a new chapter that I am going to try and get up tonight or tomorrow night. Please don't hate me. But please, do review!


	5. Olympus

A.N. Go on, say it. I deserve to die a slow and painful death. I will go ahead though, and pull the whole 6 hours of homework a night from my 3 AP classes, I don't even play a sport right now….. so I, again, am very sorry.

Oh, and I don't know about you guys, but I am soooo excited for S.O.N. Oh, and has anyone noticed that the initials for Son of Neptune, actually spells out son?

Chance's P.O.V.

*_knock knock knock_* "Chance?" I quickly turned from the picture back to her door. "I found a shirt for you. It might be a bit big. But I'm leaving it on your bed."

"Ok." I decided to forget the pictures for now, and head to my shower. I had a long day ahead of me.

I walked into her simple bathroom. The walls were painted a soft gray/silver, with marble counters, a basic toilet and shower. I turned on the faucet to warm to warm up the water heater, and stripped down. I looked in the mirror and found that I was much different than the boy who had just found out his mother didn't make it.

I got in the shower and let the hot water run over my body. I couldn't comprehend what I was doing until I started to run my hands through my hair as I rinsed out the shampoo. I was standing in some girls apartment, in the city of the GODS. The beings that ran the universe, the beings that had control over me. And one of these gods is my bio logical father. It all kinda sank in. I stood there with the hot water running over my body, sinking into every pore. I was having an out of body experience.

After a while, I decided that I needed to get out. I turned off the water, dried off and changed. I walked out of the bathroom, out of Marina's room and into the living room, still wiping a towel through my hair.

Marina was sitting with her back to me on the couch. I walked up to the back and peered over her shoulder. She was reading Gone with the Wind, in ancient greek. I couldn't tell you what it said.

I tapped her shoulder and she jumped. I laughed.

"I'm done with my shower." I managed to get out between chuckles.

"I can see that." She rolled her eyes. She stood up. She was wearing her pajamas already. Short cotton shorts, a baggy shirt, and her hair in a pony tail.

"Yah, um.. So I am going to go to bed now."

"Night, Chance." She said as I reached for my door.

"Night." I closed the door gently behind me, and saw the shirt on my bed. It was a black button up. I pulled off my shirt and threw the button up on. It fit like a glove. I looked in a mirror and I smiled. I looked good. I immediately thought of the man in Marina's photo. The man that was holding her, he was wearing a shirt like this. I shook my head. _This is not the same shirt. That would be weird. _

I took the shirt off, and threw my old one back on. I jumped on the bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

- 5ish hours later-

I woke up with a dry throat and decided that I needed water. I rolled out of bed and quietly opened the door. A light peeked out through the cracks of Marina's door. I shuffeled back into my room. _2:32 a.m._, my clock read. _What in the world is she doing still up?_ I walked over to her room, and knocked gently.

"Marina? Mariiinaaa?" I pushed open the door to see the auburn hair girl fast asleep. And that wasn't the shocking part. The lamp on her bed side table was still on. Wasn't the shocking part. Her back was to me, with her book on the ground. Part of the shocking part. The blanket that covered her body, rested on her hips and to the end of her bed, she was still wearing her shorts, only she changed into a sports bra. Again, only part of the shock factor.

What scared me, to the point where I almost dropped, was what was on her back. Three harsh, raw and red jagged marks traced from her right shoulder to her left hip. They took up most of her back. I subconsciously walked closer to her. Even closer in the light, they looked worse. How did I not notice them the day on the beach?

She mumbled something in her sleep (which sounded a lot like 'Daddy') and rolled over onto her back. I was still freaked out, so I got out of there fast. I stepped into my room, thoughts of my dehydration disappeared.

It took hours for me to finally fall asleep, the images of her back kept flashing in my mind. But I eventually sank into the darkness of sleep.

I woke to the smell of waffles, and the snapping of grease in a pan. I drug myself out of bed, and drug my feet to the kitchen. Marina's back was to me. I was about to flinch away when I noticed she was wearing a shirt. She was humming to some unknown song. I took a seat at a chair next to the counter behind her. I smiled as she continued cooking away. Still not noticing me. I coughed.

"Oh." She turned around wide eyed. "Good morning sleepy head." She smiled. I still wasn't use to her bi- polarness. "I made waffles, and bacon. We have water, orange and apple juice and milk." She pulled two plates and cups out of a cupboard.

"That sounds great. I'm starving. I'll have a cup of milk please." She smiled and nodded. She pulled out the milk from the fridge and filled the two cups. She handed on to me. She turned around to dish up the food. She handed me one of the two plates. _The Hades?_

I had like 4 strips of bacon, and two _blue _waffles. I raised my eye brow at her, and she laughed.

"It's a family tradition sort of thing." I continued staring. "It's food coloring." She shook her head and took a bite. I shrugged and did the same. And man, was it good.

We sat in silence eating our breakfast.

"So, you nervous?" Marina asked while taking a sip of her milk, leaving her a mustache.

"Yah, a bit." I smiled at her. I couldn't help but smile at the white mark on her upper lip. She tilted her head, and blushed when she realized what it was. Her eyes were down casted. I laughed, and she started to, too.

We slowly started to, a faint pink still present on her cheeks.

"You know what?" She asked. "I know practically nothing about you." She picked up both of our plates, and dropped them in a sink. "Tell me about yourself. Or oh! Better yet, how about a game of 20 questions. Nothing super deep, but it would be nice to actually know who we are."

"Uh, sure. What do you want to know?" She thought for a second.

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in Seattle, Washington."

"Then what ar-"

"Ah, it's my turn. Where were you born?" She sighed.

"I was born in San Diego, California. Now, if you were born in Seattle, what are you doing here, in New York?"

"Well, when I was about 9, my mom got a better job here. She also mentioned about it being safer. I never knew what she meant by that, until a few days ago." I paused. "What about you? If you were born in Cali, what caused you to come all the way over here to the East Coast?" A sad smile found her way onto her face.

"My um, adoptive are from here. And they knew I would be safer here, in New York. So I was lucky enough to live here my whole life."

"Your parents knew that you were-"

"Ah, it's _my _turn, now isn't it. Hmm… What, what happened? I mean, what put you in the hands of your foster parents? And don't answer if it's to personal."

"No, it's not. My, uh, my mom, was really young when she had me. My grandparents kicked her out of the house. She had friends in Washington that took her in. She had me, and lived there for another 9 years. She was offered a better job here. I never knew what it was. She never really explained any of it to me. I guess it all kinda makes sense now. Any ways, about 2 years ago, we were at home relaxing. I was watching some T.V. and she was doing laundry." I stopped. I felt an overwhelming amount of pressure on my chest, and I could feel the tears building up. I took a deep breath and released a shaky one. "A huge dog looking thing crashed through the house. Ironically in the little laundry room we had. It, it hit the water heater. It all happened so fast." I stopped and looked up. Marina's eyes were clouded. She looked so sad. "It took out the water heater. The explosion took it out, and it took my mom too." I looked down.

We sat in silence for a while. I finally caught my breathe and looked up. She sat there patiently.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

"Nah, don't be. I've come to terms with it. It helps talking about it though." She nodded.

"I wish I was that strong."

"What are you talking about? I've known you for what, 4 days? You're like the strongest person I know." She let out a shaky laugh.

"Thanks, but I'm not." She started to get up and clean the dishes.

"Hey. What abo-"

"Oh, shit! We need to go!" She looked at the clock. "It's 10! We need to be in front of the council in an hour!" She pushed me off the chair, down the hall and into my room.

Within ten minutes, I was dressed, and waiting to use the bathroom to brush my teeth. I stood leaning against the door frame of Marina's room, tooth brush and tooth paste in hand.

The door creaked open, and Marina stepped out. She was wearing some plain dark blue skinny jeans, and a white blouse. Her hair was in a high bun, and her face was framed with small framed glasses.

"Nice glasses."

"Hardy har har. I need them for reading." I raised my eye brow.

"You weren't wearing them last night."

"I wear them once and a while. Especially in the meeting, when the Gods know that I need glasses. Cause you know, Poseidon will be there, and he'll get on my case." I nodded.

Within another 20 minutes, we were out the door.

We walked through the streets in silence. I could tell that Marina was in her own little world thinking about what she was going to do and say.

I was looking around when I noticed a trend in what everyone wearing. They were all in white. Like everyone was wearing white. The satyrs and the godlings. Did we not get the memo?

"Hey, Marina?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a memo we didn't get?" She looked around. Her face sunk in.

"No. We uh, don't have to partake in that. And it's the rest of the week kinda thing."

"What's it for?" She took a deep breath before answering.

"Today, is the 7 year anniversary of the death of Annabeth and Percy Jackson."

That's when it got awkward. We continued walking for about another 5 minutes.

The main temple stopped me in my tracks.

"Spectacular, isn't it? Annabeth designed it after the Second Titan War. Part of it was destroyed, so the Gods just figured they would get the whole thing redone." She eyed the building like she knew exactly what was put into it. It was amazing. Tall pillars held it up, and the very top, the edges were carved to mark out the gods. There were different scenes.

Marina grabbed my arm and dragged me in before I could get a really good look. The tall, heavy doors opened to a huge throne room. There were some HUGE chairs all facing a fire in the center. Each chair was about 10 feet tall, and was obviously designed to each god.

"Ok, so when the gods get here, you will first kneel at Zeus' feet, then, and only when he says to, you will rise, and back up. I will do the speaking. Do not speak unless spoken to. And most importantly, remain profess- Lady Hestia!" Ms. Professional, took off towards the girl who couldn't have been more than 13.

"Hello, Marina." They hugged. "My goodness, you have grown up so fast." They both smiled.

"Will you be here for the hearing?"

"Of course. I'm mainly here as a mediator." Marina's smile got larger. "How are you? And I mean, how are you with today?" I could hear the double meaning.

"I'm ok. It's been 7 years now. And I'm getting there." Marina gave a soft smile. "Oh! Lady Hestia." She pulled the girl towards me. "This is Chance Sterling. Son of Zeus. Chance, this is Lady Hestia. Goddess of Home and Hearth." My eyes widened.

"Don't worry honey. I'm nothing like my siblings. I am neither harsh nor sensitive." She gave me a friendly smile, and I instantly felt at home. "Also, if you any one ever feels the need, there is always a warm place and food here." She gave me one last light smile. And I could hear the footsteps.

Hestia gave us both one last hug and smile, before she resumed her place at the hearth. Marina grabbed my arm, and pulled me to her side, and didn't let go.

12, 20 feet tall gods and goddesses entered the room, and found their respectable places. They were huge, and powerful, and if it weren't for the fact that Marina stood next to me and periodically squeezed my arm, I would have freaked.

I would try and explain what they looked like, or how it felt to stand in their presence, but I couldn't even understand it myself.

Marina yanked me to the feet on the God in the middle of the 'U' form. I kneeled.

"Rise." The God's booming voice pulled me to my feet. "What is the case?"

"Lord Zeus." Marina spoke. So this was my father. " I present to you, and the Olympic Council, your son. Chance Sterling is an 18 year-old, who was not even discovered by a satyr. About 4 days ago, I rescued him myself from a Fury," the gods glanced towards a man sitting in a pure black, obsidian chair. "and the Minotaur. There was no knowledge at camp that he was alive. That is why we are here today." She sounded like she had done this time and time again. Which she probably has.

"The girl speaks the truth." A woman on my left spoke. She had sharp gray eyes, and her dark hair pulled up out of her face. "There is no record at the camp of a Son of Zeus arriving."

"I was not aware either, that my husband had sired another child. I normally have an idea of it, but there was no indication this time." A woman to the right of my father spoke. She held such distaste in her eyes as she watched me.

"I do see much similarities between Zeus and the boy. But tell us, Boy, what is your story? What gives you the right to claim that you truly are a Son of Zeus?" A man on my right spoke. He was scarred, and well, ugly. I was too afraid to speak. Marina nudged my side.

"Well, um. I'm um. Not really sure. My mom never told me who my real father was. She just said that he was powerful, and that he loved her. That was kinda it. It was a sore subject for her. Then, 2 years ago, we were attacked by a um.. a Helhound?" Marina nodded. "Yah. Well it killed her. And I was sent to live with my foster family. And I never found anything else out. Then a couple of days ago, Marina found me, took me to camp, and well, I was claimed." Every looked at Zeus. There was some whispering.

"Zeus basically sentenced himself by claiming you. They are aware that you really are his son. This is kind of a formality to get the back ground." Marina whispered. "What the real hearing is about, is what is to be done about the whole waiting for an excess of 5 years to claim you." She leaned away from my face. She was so close I could feel her breathe on the back of my neck.

I looked to see a man on the other side of my father. He had black hair, and sea green eyes. He was studying me and Marina. It was Poseidon. His green eyes analyzed me for a few seconds, before landing on his daughter.

"SILENCE!" Zeus' voiced boomed through the throne room, and a flash of lightning flashed. "The boy, is my son. I sired him 18 years ago. I did keep him a secret for my own personal reasons. You two are dismissed for today."

"The rest of the hearing will re-adjourn tomorrow." Marina bowed, and I followed suit. She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"That was it? Seriously? I thought we were going to be in there for hours."

"No. That was a formality. Everyone knows that you are a Son of Zeus. They needed to hear it from you. They normally have it for the minor gods or goddesses or the other Olympians. Because as much as any Demi-god attracts monsters, kids of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, have a tendency to be more _attractive_, if you understand. So normally, the Big Three, keep better track of their kids, and report them. This gets everyone on the same track."

"Why is this so, like, not a big deal for you?"

"I do this, all the time. The gods have gotten better, but there are the instances when my services are called upon."

"Oh."

"And I don't want you to feel unimportant. Because you are," She and I both blushed. "But it is reality. And it's something we all have to face." I nodded.

"So, you think I'm important?" She blushed harder and was about to retort when he name was called.

"Marina!" We turned and saw the green eyed, dark haired man that was glaring at me. Poseidon.

"Dad!" She smiled and jumped into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"How are you my dear?" He glowed at her when as they parted.

"I'm good. I'm getting better. How are you? Today isn't really the best, is it?"

"I'm good. I'm deffinatly coping better than I was." They smiled at each other. "So you are my nephew?" Lord Poseidon threw a look my way.

"Yes, Sir."

"Hm. This one has manners. I like that. Well, I have to go and Iris message Amphitrite. I'll see you too later." He gave one last hug to Marina and left.

"Amphitrite?" Marina turned around with a dropped jaw.

"Poseidon's immortal wife, and mother of his godly son." I was still silent. "Do you know any of the legends?"

"I know the basics. Like who is who. That's kinda it."

"We are so going to the library." She turned around and started to head down the path we had taken to get here. "But I want to get out of this, then we'll head over there."

"Why a library? And you're in what? 1 inch heels, skinny jeans, a shirt and glasses? What's wrong with that?" I said as I caught up with her.

"You need to learn the legends, all of them are kept in the library, and my philosophy is if it's not a regular shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers, there is an issue."

"Uhh huh."

"That and, the shirt you're wearing is kind of old. So you need to change out of it before it gets ripped."

"What do you mean, old?"

"Long story." I'm really starting to hate that she gives me these stupid vague answers.

We changed and she started to lead me in a different way. We passed people laughing and talking. The dress code still seemed to be the same as this morning. It's a respect thing. Marina told me. That it was in rememberance.

"So, wanna finish that game of 20 questions?" I asked since we hadn't gotten any were in 10 minutes, and I had no clue as to when we get there.

"Sure."

"Last night, and I'll get to the question at the end of this. But last night, well this morning. I woke up to get a drink of water. And when I left my room, I saw that your light was on. I wanted to see if you were still up, so I knocked and when you didn't answer, I went in. Well, your back was to me, and your covers were pulled down. And I sa-"

"You saw the scars?" She whispered, looking at me. We stopped walking, and faced each other.

"Yah. What, what happened?"

"Well, it was from my first un assisted monster killing when I was 10."

"Oh."

"I actually go those scars, 7 years ago, today."

"Oh?"

"Yah." She took a deep breath. "Well you're going to find out eventually, because a lot of people know." She looked down. "I get really emotional when it comes to the whole Percy Jackson thing. He was a son of Poseidon, and me being a daughter, I would have known him anyways. He and Annabeth spent a lot of time at camp helping out." Her voice got thicker, and I could catch some tears running down her cheeks. "My birth mother died giving birth to me. And unlike the other Demi-god children, I was not going to be placed in an orphanage or just right to Camp Half-Blood." She paused again. "I really was born in San Diego. But, with my mother's death, Poseidon took me to his son's home."

"So, those pictures in your room?"

"They are of me and my adoptive parents."

"And?"

"I received these scars 7 years ago today. That was the same day that I killed my first monster, I killed my first Drakon. I killed the drakon that killed my adoptive parents. I received these scars, killing the drakon that killed Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

A.N. So I made it longer. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I haven't been sleeping because I've been up every other night from homework. So please don't kill me.

Hope you liked the ending enough to review!

P.S. I'm thinking about making the next chapter in Marina's P.O.V. tell me what you think!


	6. If only

**A.N. So Son of Neptune. Did anyone else wanna smack Nico upside the head? Or is it just me? Cause I felt the need to jump into the book, and beat him upside the head. And the ending? Don't even get me started. I have to wait a whole other year? SERIOUSLY? The one thing that I REALLY wanted to read, and I have to wait a WHOLE OTHER YEAR? Gr…..**

**Anyways, it was still an amazing book. **

**Has anyone seen those Scion commercials with "Zeus"? I laughed so hard seeing them. **

**Thanks for the comments guys, they mean a lot. But, I was wondering, if instead of having the 2 out of 300 people who read my story comment, if like 5 can? That would be awesome. **

**Oh, and these like next chapter or two (not sure yet), will be Marina and Chance in Olympus, and when they get back to camp, more characters will be involved. Oh, and a shout out to Theminotaur'shorn, your comment made me laugh so hard, I almost cried. Thank you so much!**

**And now we continue.**

Chance's P.O.V. (again, if you want Marina, cause I kinda wanna write in her point of view, please comment!)

I stood there, jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. She was raised by them?

"You're going to attract flies." She was quiet, and patient.

"So wait, you're telling me, that these people that you have told me so much about, that the people that everyone makes such a huge deal about, that a whole week is dedicated to, are the same people that raised you?" She nodded. "Oh."

We both remained quiet. I still wasn't settled into this life, but even I could tell that this was a big deal.

"That shirt?"

"Yah, it was Percy's. I have some of their clothes still here. That was their apartment. I just couldn't get rid of everything. I couldn't bring myself to do it." She held her head in shame. Like she was embarrassed to admit that she held onto the past for so long. "That's why I admire you so much. I can't get over them, and it's been 7 years." A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and made its way onto the blessed ground. I took my hand and cupped her cheek, lifting her face up so that I could see her wounded eyes, I wiped away the tear's trail with my thumb.

Her eyes were so sad. I could see the loss she had, the pain, the regret.

But all of that didn't keep me. The colors swirled, almost as if a whirlpool was stuck in her eyes. I could feel myself leaning into her. Her auburn hair swayed with the light breeze, and tickled my face. Her lips looked so soft. I glanced back between her eyes and lips, wondering what she would say, or let me do. I could feel the pressure of her face, as she leaned in more, heat radiated from her face with the blood that creeped up, and spread. She was leaning towards me to.

Our noses touched, and brushed. Her eyes closed slowly, as she tilted her head. _Oh my gods, I'm going to kiss her. _Our lips grazed, like a whisper. I was closing the lingering space between us.

"Marina!" _Gods damn it! _We jumped apart, with our breathing barely under control, and our cheeks a slight shade of pink. A woman that I had seen in the meeting.

"Lady Athena." Marina's smooth voice cloaked her nervousness and embarrassment. Athena walked up to us in a white toga like dressing. Her brown hair was up in a tight bun thing, with strings of gold holding it in place. She had an air about her that radiated power and superiority. Her gray eyes were cold and analytical.

"Marina, Chance." She nodded. "If I could borrow you Marina. I wish to speak with you. Alone." She turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry." She didn't meet my eyes. "Please, just wait right here. I'll be back in 10 minutes." She hurried off behind the goddess.

I could only stand with wide eyes. I almost kissed the most beautiful girl I have ever seen (**A.N. I think he likes her. I'm the writer, but even **_**I'm **_**not sure**). A girl that I barely knew, that would willing share with me her past. A girl that I was so willing to share my own history with. And she left me. To follow a goddess.

I'm going to need a nap after this.

I stood around for a few minutes, and decided that I was bored out of my mind, and wanted to look around. I subconsciously walked the way that Athena and Marina had gone. The path had lead me down through a garden area with different plants, and things. Yah, not too sure what they were, I'm not a plant guy. In all the quiet, I could hear two voices. I walked to their origin hidden behind some hedges. I peeked through the branches and leaves, and saw Athena and Marina, deep in conversation.

"-to see you."

"Thank you, Athena. I missed you too." They were hugging. Weird. Athena's once judgmental eyes were now soft and caring. Really weird.

"How are you, My dear? How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok. It really hurts though. Chance um- He found my scars."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him, what I tell everyone else. That I got it fighting off, and killing that damn drakon that took their lives." She had so much pain forced in her words. It actually scared me.

"Oh Marina." The goddess took the demi-goddess into her arms, and stroked her hair. "You don't deserve to go through that. You are so strong to be here today. You remind me so much of your mother, that it scares me."

Marina sniffed. "Really?"

"Of course." Athena nodded. "You know, when ever your hair is up, you look just like her. I can see some of the gray in your eyes. And, when you actually let your hair down, those waves come from her." (A.N. If anyone gets it at this point, yays. And Congrats!)

"Thanks. I miss them so much."

"I know dear. I know." They sat in silence, and my head spun. What the Hades were they talking about, gray? What is going on?

*snap* I looked down, at the broken twig under my shoe. _Shit._ I could have sworn my cover was blown when they looked my way.

"Hey! Athena!" The two quickly looked on the other side of the clearing. A man walked in. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. He held a cell phone, with snakes? Ok.

"Yes, Hermes?"

"Oh, hey Marina? What's up?" He gave my friend a one arm hug. "So, Athena, Zeus said that he wanted you. Something about a war, and strategy. I don't know, I stopped paying attention to that decades ago." Hermes rambled, Athena rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Hermes for your elaborate explanation for which our father calls upon my presence." Marina laughed.

"Any time, Sis." Athena shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Good-bye my dear." She gave Marina one more hug, turned and left.

"So…."

"Yes, Hermes, I am fine. I know what today is. Yes I miss them." She gave the god a sad smile.

"Oh. Well alright then, Ms. Know-it-all. You are way too much like your grandmother. And your mother as a matter of a fact. And she was right, you look just like your mother." They both smiled. I DON'T GET IT! WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Thank you." The two continued to talk as I zoned out.

Ok, so wait. She just said that. Wait, no. So, they just said that she looked just like her mom? Did all the gods, like know her? I was still thinking about this, when I noticed Marina heading this way. So, I did what every smart, teenage guy would do. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I made it to the place that Marina had left me, trying to catch my breath. I could see her walking my way. I turned my back to her, so that she couldn't see me so out of breath.

"Hey, Chance." I turned around. She had a smile on her face. "Sorry I took so long- are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yah. I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You seem out of breath."

"Oh, yah, no. don't even worry about it."

"Okaaay." She didn't seem sure, but she let it go. She started to walk away.

"Hey, wait." I ran to catch up with her. She didn't stop. I finally matched her pace. And we continued walking in an awkward silence. How do I talk to a girl that I almost kissed (when we had only known each other for a few days), that I also found out some confusing information about to.

The path put us past, Hazel and Elm trees? Yah, I think that's it. That's when we got there.

The trees made an arch way into a huge marble building.

"This, is the Library of Olympus. It is surrounded by Hazel trees, which mean hidden wisdom, and Elm trees, which stand for strength of will and intuition. The building itself was created in honor of Athena. The goddess of Wisdom. It was designed to look like the Parthenon, a temple created for the Goddess of Wisdom in Greece, that stands on the Acropolis. The Acropolis, carries several other temples for the same goddess, along with multiple statues." She decided to walk up the multiple steps to enter the library.

Several pillars wrapped around the temple to support the huge marble top. I followed suit.

The inside of the temple, took my breath away. On all sides of the building, books covered every available inch. There were rows, and rows of shelves of books. There weren't any people in the library, I could easily hear the wind gently blow through. I then heard the soft footsteps of someone walking towards us. It was a girl.

"Polymatheia." Marina nodded. "How are you today?"

"I am fine, Demi-goddess. What brings you to the Library of Olympus today? Is it for the literature that you constantly crave?" Marina blushed.

"No. Not today. I am here with-"

"Chance Sterling. Son of Zeus. Yes, I am aware."

"Yes, well, the Son of Zeus is unaware of most of the histories of the Olympians. I have brought him here to educate him." The girl nodded. She studied me. She circled me, almost as if she were trying to figure out if I would steal anything. Or maybe she was trying to figure out the best way to kill me.

"Yes. You know where the legends are kept." She turned and walked away.

Marina walked across the lobby towards one of the multiple book cases. I hurried and caught up.

"Um, who was that?"

"That, another reason why I am here, was Polymatheia. She is one of the muses. She is a daughter of Apollo, and the muse of knowledge." She still won't look at me. She took me deeper, and deeper into the library. The books started to look older, there was more dust, less light found us. I got nervous. "We're here."

The last shelf stood in front of us. It was smaller than the rest, but the books were much larger than the others. They were also a heck of a lot dustier. Marina grabbed the closest one, and threw it into my chest.

"That is the text that establishes the birth of the original six gods, how they came to be from Kronos and Rhea. That can be where you start. Read some of that, get the main points. There is to much here for all of us to really know. I don't even know all of the legends, and stories. When you get the basics, I can go through some of the other books with you." She said. And she didn't seem like she was going to keep going. I opened the huge heavy book.

The letters were all in Greek, they floated off the page, until they started to for words that I could read and understand. _Why am I doing this again? _That's when I looked up at the girl sitting on the ground across from me, leaning against the opposite book case, reading some book. _Oh. That's why._ I sighed and jumped in.

-2 hours later—

"Gah… Do I have to keep reading?" I glared up at the girl across from me. "Marina." I nudged her foot. Nothing. I set the book on the ground next to me, got to my knees, and leaned over to her. She was fast asleep. _You have got to be kidding me. _I put my book on some random shelf behind me, next to some other book. In honesty, I didn't care anymore. I took the book latched in Marina's hands, I pried them from her fingers, and put them on the shelf behind her.

_What now? _

"Come on Marina. What am I supposed to do. Carry- No. Oh Hades- Fine." I had seen it on movies, and in person. So, why not. I picked her up bridle style, looping my arms under her knees, and behind her back, gently lifting her up off of the ground. I leaned her into me, and her head rested on my shoulder. Her gentle breathing lapped my neck.

I somehow found my way through the maze of books, to the main lobby. Poly-something-or-other, glared at me as I walked by. Climbing down the steps of the library, the sun fell through the gaps between the trees, warming me up, from the coolness I felt inside. The light hit Marina's face. I could see the bags and the purples. They were worse than the ones that I had seen just yesterday. _Was she not sleeping?_

The long walk back had left people to walk past me pointing and whispering. I recognized some minor gods and goddess that Marina pointed out yesterday. I even saw some of the gods from this morning. Sorry, I mean, I saw umm…. APHRODITE! Yah, and uh, ARES. Yah. Them. Aphrodite saw us, and instantly burst into tears, Ares sent me a death glare that almost made me drop the sleeping girl in my arms; before comforting his goddess girlfriend.

I found my way back to the complex, and just in time. Marina was starting to get heavy. I took the elevator up to our floor. _Oh my gods, the door. _I was so screwed. Upon exiting the door, I found my savor. Charmion.

"Oh thank the Gods. I thought I was going to have to perform some magic to open the door."

"OH MY GODS! Is she ok? Oh, not again." Charmion practically dropped wha ever she was carrying, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Take her to her room, and lay her down." She all but shoved me through the door, I hastily made my way down her room, and was able to widen Marina's already open door. I placed her on her bed, removed her shoes, and covered her with her plush blankets. I even surprised myself when I kissed her forehead.

I left her room blushing to fin Charmion to be seated on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. She looked worried.

"What happened. Did she collapse? Did she faint? Did she hit her head, cause I can message Paeon or-"

"Charmion. Stop." She stopped rambling. "She took me to the library, and made me read some legends. And when I got sick and tired of it, I saw that she fell asleep." Charmion sighed.

"Oh thank the Gods."

"Why?"  
>"Well. She's going to kill me when she finds out that I told you, but….. She has…. Issues. I guess you could say. Ever since Percy and Annabeth died, she's kinda been lax about her personal being. She is plagued with horrible nightmares, she doesn't eat, she is constantly training, and she never stops pushing herself. She hasn't stopped putting herself out there for danger, or to protect others. She feels like she needs to redeem herself for not dying when they did. She's been like that for the past 7 years."<p>

"Oh."

"Yah. So when it comes to this time of year, she is either up here with us, or down in Atlantis with Poseidon. And I bring her food so that she actually eats. She hates that she can't take care of herself, but it kinda makes her seem human. She was always so strong and independent. It was the way she was raised. She grew up under the watchful eye of the most amazing demi-goddess that we had seen in centuries. It's a part of who she is." She got up and started attending to the dishes from this morning that didn't have a chance to get washed.

"Hey, um, I heard something today, and I'm kinda confused."

"What did you hear?" She said, hands wet and occupied with the plates.

"You know Marina pretty well, right? Like, you are one of her closest friends?"

"Yah, why?" She looked at me.

"I'm just gonna get to the point. Was she really born to some random mortal? Or is there something more?" She dropped the plates into the half full sink, splashing water on her shirt.

"Wow. Um… that is really something you should talk to her about. Where did you even hear that?"

"I may or may not have heard Marina and Athena talking. And I might have misinterpreted what I heard. But I think that Athena was referred to as Marina's 'grandmother', and that Marina had her 'mother's eyes and hair'?"

"Oh. Um…. Will you look at the time. I gotta, not be here." She leaped to the door, and before she could close it she managed to tell me to not wake Marina until tomorrow when she needed to get ready for the next phase of the hearing.

I could easily say, that I have never been so confused. What is going on. Maybe I'm blowing things out of proportion. My head was swimming. I found my way to the couch. I laid down, closed my eyes, and found the comforting escape of sleep.

A.N. So this chapter REALLY sucked. I kinda wanted to show more of Marina's knowledge, that she knows random things. I'm really sorry how bad this one was. It was more of a filler to kinda add more, if that makes sense. The next chapter should be the last one of them up in Olympus. Then it's back to camp, but with a twist in the relationship, and the introduction of more characters!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM ACTUALLY BEGING THIS TIME!**


End file.
